


Belonging

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming Out, Don’t copy to another site, Found Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Team as Family, hints of past homophobic experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: Short drabble fic inspired by a prompt sentence from Dragon Age Inquisition (Originally a Dorian Pavus line)“Well, it’s not as if I introduce myself that way. 'Hello, my name is Sonny and I like men.' Maybe I should start. Some days it seems that’s all anyone cares about.”





	Belonging

“Well, it’s not as if I introduce myself that way. 'Hello, my name is Sonny and I like men.' Maybe I should start. Some days it seems that’s all anyone cares about.” He sighed heavily looking not at Amanda but at her television.

 

It genuinely hadn't occurred to him that Amanda's thoughts might be turning romantic in anyway possible but now he could see how the mistake had happened. He hadn't been as open with his sexuality as he could have been and he'd been spending most his evenings around Amanda's helping to cook, clean and take care of Jesse as his friend adjusted to being a new mom. Friend being the key word for him.

 

And then, as he rocked the baby to sleep, Amanda had kissed his cheek to thank him. Only he'd been turning his head to speak to her and when their lips met, Amanda had tried to go with the idea as he pulled back.

 

And now they were in this conversation, him rocking the napping baby and Amanda now sat on the arm of her couch with her arms folded defensively.

 

“I just thought-” But she cut her off and waved a hand, dismissing the sentence completely before folding her arms again. “I had no idea, you don't seem it. I know how that sounds but all this time working together and not once did I ever think...”

 

Sonny smiled at her, shaking his head a little but carefully so as not to disrupt Jesse. “Coz I didn't want anyone to know. Even at SVU not everyone's gonna like it.”

 

“Bull, if they can handle my hot messes then they can deal with you being you.”

 

“Difference is, you're a straight attractive woman and not a queer man.” Sonny countered though he appreciated the sentiment. He would never willfully be the one to tell the precinct though, not after what he's gone through in other squads. “Shouldn't matter but it still does.”

 

Standing slowly, she walking over to him and kissed his cheek this time actually finding her mark. Sonny smirked a little and was going to make a joke but didn't as he was caught off guard with Amanda telling him

 

“Well, here it doesn't. Not to me or Jesse. She loves her Uncle Sonny,” She stroked her daughter's soft little cheek with the back of her index finger for a moment. “And so do I. Would never have survived this first month without you. And, ya know, Liv and Fin.”

 

“Sure you would have but you didn't have to.” Sonny smiled back. He'd come out to someone and there had been no yelling or disgust and the world hadn't ended. Amanda still wanted him around her baby and little Jesse was still fast asleep with her little fist holding onto the material of his henley with all of her strength.

 

Maybe he really had found where he was meant to be in SVU Manhatten.

 


End file.
